ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The BreadWinners Movie: Ducks Out of Pondgea
'''The BreadWinners Movie: Ducks Out of Pondgea '''is an animated comedy adventure movie based on the Nickelodeon animated series, Breadwinners. Rated PG It's rated PG and hit theaters in the United States on July 14, 2019. Cast Main: *SwaySway (Robbie Daymond) - The leader of the duo. SwaySway comes from a long line of Breadwinners and wants to carry on the family tradition. *Buhdeuce (Eric Bauza) - SwaySway's sidekick, best friend, and co-pilot. Buhdeuce may not be the greatest Breadwinner, but he gives it his all and wants to be the best he can be. Supporting charactershttps://breadwinners.fandom.com/wiki/Characters?action=edit&section=2 *Jelly (Alexander Polinsky) - SwaySway and Buhdeuce's pet frog. She is usually seen with her tounge out. *Anais (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - The youngest and smartest BreadWinners member though she's only four. *Bread Maker (Fred Tatasciore) - A mystical being who creates all the bread in the Bread Mines and befriends SwaySway and Buhdeuce. They summon him using the magic toaster he gave them. *T-Midi (S. Scott Bullock) - A fancy owl who is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's #1 customer. Also, he is the Bread Maker's #1 fan. *Rambamboo (Audrey Wasileski) - A female toad who is the chief of the Tadpolice. She is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. *Ketta (Kari Wahlgren) - A swan who is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's good friend and mechanic who upgrades the Rocket Van. *Oonski the Great (Nolan North) - A beaver Viking warrior who is always causing mayhem and trouble in Pondgea. *Mr. Pumpers (Michael-Leon Wooley) - Owner of Pumper's Diner, one of Pondgea's most popular restaurants. He is also seen as money hungry, and never forgets to remind people to tip their server (him). His most popular catchphrase is, "BOOM, YUMMY!" Minor charactershttps://breadwinners.fandom.com/wiki/Characters?action=edit&section=3 *Biker Ducks - A gang of biker ducks in the Lower Yeast Side. *Lava Mole (John DiMaggio) - A mole who loves to fight and eat toast. *Mrs. Furfle (Cree Summer) - An old firefly who lives in Duck Town. *Captain Goosington (Nolan North) - The captain of the cruise ship that the Breadwinners go aboard. *Jenny Quackles(Natalie Portman) - A white anthromorphic duck girl that SwaySway has a huge crush on. She also appeared in the pilot. *Camp Counselors (Candi Milo) - The three counselors of Camp Quackawana the Breadwinners sneak into. *Pond Monster (Fred Tatasciore) - A pond monster that tried to eat SwaySway and Buhdeuce. *Poltergoose (Max Mittelman) - A ghost who haunts the rocket van and hates SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Ketta. *Pellet (Minty Lewis) - A seagull sailor who is super strong despite her small size and is Mr. Pumpers' secret crush. *Fernando (Arturo Sandoval) - A Shrimpwinner flamingo who's gay and has a crush on Buhdeuce. *Touki (Maulik Pancholy) - A keel-billed toucan who is a natural born party animal. *Oliver Fisher (Robert Irwin) - A rough and tough Australian pelican who works at the docks of the Lower Yeast Side and is a Food Fight Club member. * Guest Stars * David Forseth as Triple B and Big Daddy Crumbs (episode 1a) ** April Winchell as Big Mama Monster (episode 1a) ** Luther Creek as Dark Rye Skeleton (episode 2a) ** Stephen Stanton as Judge Pobun (episode 2b) ** John Kassir as Toilet Monster (episode 4b) and Big Dumb Monster (episode 8b) ** Peter Giles as Lionel Thrash (episode 5b and 9) ** Tara Strong as Zoona (episode 7a) ** Matt Taylor as Pizza Lord (episode 7a) ** Trevor Devall as Trash Bandit (episode 8a) ** Jim Cummings as Indecisive Monster (episode 8b) ** Roger Craig Smith as Kenneth (episode 10b) ** Steve Blum as Roboloafie (episode 12a) ** Eliza Schneider as Tooth Fairy (episode 14b) ** Candi Milo as Roni ** Jeremy Shada as Marcus ** Julia Pott as Lucille Goosington ** Nick Jonas as Scooter ** Teresa Gallagher as Nicole ** Darrin Norris as Barney ** Eric Bauza as P.B. ** Tom Kenny as Steven Quackberg and SwaySway's dad ** Cree Summer as SwaySway's mom ** Mindy Sterling as Mary Bersukovich